


By Pond and By Night

by hbrooks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys and Feelings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gladnoct - Freeform, ignis is smart, kissing and touching, pretty fluffy, prompto and chocobos, prompto is kinda a jerk but is super funny, some emotions and angst, the crow's nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: The four are camping out and Prompto urges Noct to tell him how he feels about Gladio. Prompto, the next day, “accidentally” tells Gladio about the conversation to spur action for his friend. Gladio and Ignis discuss the turn of events later. Noct then announces he wants to stay an extra day to fish at a nearby pond. Gladio accompanies him the following day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after the group leaves Leide. Shouldn’t spoil the game, but might have some spoilers for Brotherhood FFXV/other media that centers on pre-game world.

The sun set over the hills, the lights of the haven glowing underfoot. Noctis felt at peace again, thanks to the extremely powerful runes carved into the stone itself. Luna had told him about them: that they were designed by the Astrals to keep daemons at bay with their light. He kicked the stray rocks out from where Gladio would pitch the tent—part of his camp duties.

Ignis was working on setting up the stove and rummaging through the packs of food they brought from the Regalia. Prompto poked at the firewood, arranging the logs in his usual haphazard way—which Noctis would set ablaze once it was ready. For now, Noctis concentrated on keeping the sleeping area as pebble-free as he could while Gladio pulled everything out of the bag. Then he’d have to conjure some water for laundry and sponge baths. Ugh, he didn’t even want to know how bad he smelled.

“Ready?” Gladio asked, his voice somewhat quieter than normal.

Noctis nodded and stepped back. He wished he could watch Gladio set up the tent—but he’d have to content himself with stealing glances as he performed his other duties. Prompto caught his eye and nodded his head (rather unsubtly) toward Gladio. Noctis smiled, a little ruefully—then called out, “Ignis, how much water do you think we’ll need?”

“Two or three buckets, Highness. Did you need to gather any energy before it gets too dark?”

“No, I have enough magic to make more than what we normally do. Remind me in the morning before we head out though.”

“Will do.”

Noctis found the stacked buckets and peered at them thoughtfully. He closed his eyes and poured tiny portions of ice magic into three of the buckets to fill them to the brim with ice, then promptly melted them with equal portions of fire. It was rather crude, but easier than carrying water around with them. Besides, it was much simplier than true battle magic and required a hell of a lot less energy.

“Yo, buddy,” Prompto said, coming up to him.

“Fire’s ready?”

“You like need to do something, Noct.”

“You mean start the fire?”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “You know full well what I mean,” he whispered. “But yes, you can start the fire.”

With a quick wave of his hand, flames burst from the nothing and set the sticks ablaze. “Happy?”

Prompto sighed. “I’d be more happy if you were happy.”

“Ignis,” Noctis said, probably a little too loudly. “Prompto and I are gonna check the perimeter.”

“Very well,” Ignis said concentrating on cutting up food.

Noctis pulled Prompto along, taking him down the gentle path. Once he figured they were out of earshot of the camp, he turned to his best friend. There were a couple trees between them and the haven.

“What’s this all about?” Noctis started at Prompto for a moment, then continued to on the ostensible task.

“Dude, you can’t keep staring at him like that. It’s just not healthy. Do something.”

Noctis sighed. “It’s not like he doesn’t already know.” He kicked at some twigs at the edge of the haven. He didn’t want to stray too far. His lineage was the one thing that kept the havens powered. If he strayed too far he’d put Ignis and Gladiolus at risk especially this close to night.

“What!?” Prompto danced in front of him and grabbed a hold of his arms. “How come I didn’t know this, Noct? We’re supposed to tell each other everything.”

Noctis half-smiled. “Like how you did?”

Prompto turned a rather unflattering pink. “Uh, that’s different?”

“Look, Gladio knows, okay. He’s known for a while. I’m not sure when it happened, you know.” Noctis paused a moment, staring at the stars above. “Probably after we started seriously training for a couple months.”

He sat down and leaned against a rock facing the haven. He could make out Ignis working away by the light of the fire and Gladio finishing up his main task. Prompto sat beside him.

Noctis took a deep breath. “I don’t know. We’d gotten close over that time, training nearly every day. Iris was home alone a lot and so the three of us would hang out some nights. It was good to feel like a normal kid, not some prince. We’d watch movies, have popcorn, laugh, and stay up too late. He’s got a huge soft heart, especially for his sister, and same for me too, I suppose. She’s been there for me a lot—one of the only friends I had growing up. Gladio too, in his own way.”

Prompto rested his hand on Noctis shoulder, encouraging his friend to continue with the story.

“It was like one day, I just wanted to kiss him, to run my hands all over his body. I mean, I’ve practically seen him naked on so many occasions. But this one time we were training, I knew something was different. He took his uniform jacket off and tossed it to the wayside, then came the shirt. We were going at it hard. I had made some really good strides, but that day, as he was rushing me, I could barely get my practice sword up in time before he barreled me over and he was on top of me, telling me, ‘Noct, you have to focus. C’mon. Again.’ He pulled me up and I could only stare at him and nod. Dry mouth, sweaty palms.”

“Dude, that’s me all the time. Cindy. Aranea. Every other girl all the time.”

Noctis chuckled. He continued the story.

_We had to stop practice that day. And I couldn’t face him in training for like a week. I remember I was out in the garden, thinking, about an hour until sunset, just after Dad and I ate dinner together. I needed to breathe and so I went out to the garden like I had with my mom. I wanted to be in one of her favorite places, to be close and feel her. She’d have known how to help me. So I was there, sitting on one of the benches, just feeling wretched. And then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Gladio was standing there, in his uniform, looking so good. I tried not to cry, but I couldn’t help it._

_He sat down next to me and asked me, “What’s up. Something’s on your mind. It’s obvious.”_

_I couldn’t say anything. Couldn’t even hug him._

_“Noctis,” he said. “I am your shield, it is my duty to protect you. To help you carry your burdens.”_

_I turned to him, trying to speak, but had to look away to even speak. He was so concerned. He thought it was about school or something._

_“I like you,” I told him._

_We sat in silence. I couldn’t look him. Instead, I stared at the flowers, trying to feel my mom’s presence out there, hoping I could feel her arms around me one more time, telling me how much she loved me and comforting me. It was one of the only places I could go in the palace where I could still feel her. I know my dad sat out there late nights on occasion for the same reason._

_I felt his hand on my back. “Is that what’s bothering you?” His voice was quiet._

_“I . . . I couldn’t concentrate.”_

_I looked at him then, and he looked a little sad, but he gave me a smile anyway._

_“It’ll be alright, buddy. Why don’t we take a couple days off training okay?”_

_I wanted to say no. Wanted to keep him close, but he was right. I nodded to him and agreed._

_“Thank you for telling me, Noct.” He hugged me and knowing I’d be okay, he stepped back and walked out._

Noctis plucked a few pieces of grass up from the ground and threw them to the side, repeating the process several times. He could feel his friend looking at him. He was still a bit ashamed of it. Of the whole thing. Even more so that he still liked Gladiolus after, what, seven years?

“Man,” Prompto said. “So he knows? Does he know you still like him though?”

Noctis shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s been harder to ignore. We never were together like this before—I mean we still trained and he was always there. But not like now. I mean, you and I have had days like this. Even Ignis has been at my place overnight a couple times. Gladio always went home to make sure Iris wasn’t alone.”

“Noctis?” he heard Ignis calling from the camp. “Food is hot.”

“We better go back and join the others.” Noctis slowly got to his feet. “Just wish . . . things were different.”

“I’ve got your back buddy, don’t worry.” Prompto clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about a thing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Prompto didn’t say anything, just grinned and headed back to the camp. Noctis sighed, and followed his friend much less enthusiastically. Once he sat down with the dinner Ignis had prepared, he felt a little better. Everyone was talking but him. He liked listening to them banter and fill the silence. He checked his phone to play a little King’s Knight—at least this tiny bit of home had been able to come with him. And miraculously still worked.

Soon, he was half dozing and decided to call it a night. Not that much would change by tomorrow. Sleeping near Gladio was somewhere between torture and bliss—and Noctis had a difficult time telling the difference.

***

Gladio stretched, watching the sun rise, the glow something he looked forward to everyday. The cool air felt good. Sharing a tent with three other guys meant it got pretty warm. Ignis crawled out a moment later.

“Morning, Specs.”

“Good morning,” Ignis replied. “Sleep well?”

Gladio nodded. “Need any help with breakfast?”

Ignis looked around the camp, then shook his head. “I should be quite alright this morning, Gladio.”

“Great. Imma go for a jog then.”

Ignis waved him off.

There was something intensely beautiful of working muscles in the stillness of the morning. He took off, the air cool, and the breeze as he ran was refreshing. There was nothing like being in the great outdoors. After a good few minutes he slowed and headed back to camp. Ignis was finishing preparations for what looked to be omelets. Gladio was starving.

He continued with his morning routine: more stretching and quick calisthenics then time for meditation. He faced the sun still low in the sky and focused on clearing his mind. His father had always told him, “Half the battle is in your mind.” Besides, he liked the quietness he could accomplish.

When he felt ready, he stood up, looking around the camp. The fire had gone out, and there wasn’t much he could do at the moment with Prompto and Noctis still passed out inside.

“Feeling better, Gladio?” Ignis said, his voice quiet.

“Course. Routine is very grounding. Sure you don’t need help?”

“I’m afraid your cooking skills will not be up to the prince’s standards.” Ignis chuckled. “Our charge has been spoiled by the palace chefs.”

“Yeah,” Gladio said, running his hand through his hair. Perhaps he could get Ignis to trim in an a couple days. It was getting a little longer than he liked. “I used to cook at home. Nothing fancy though.”

“I’m sure it would be quite adequate.”

Gladio laughed. “Food is food.”

“Indeed.” Ignis looked at the spread on the table that was waiting to be cooked. Gladio wondered if he missed having a proper kitchen to work with. Knowing Ignis, he did.

“Should I wake the sleeping beauties?”

Ignis pushed his glasses up and looked Gladio square in the face. “Yes. I believe it is time for them to awaken. We do need to be heading out shortly, if only to make some progress. We shouldn’t tarry in any one spot.”

Gladio nodded once, and headed back into the tent. It was decidedly cooler than it had been when he’d awoken. Prompto was sprawled his back, completely dead to the world, the faintest hint of snoring coming from his open mouth. Noctis, on the other hand, was face down, curled tightly in his sleeping bag. Gladio wondered what sorts of terrible dreams Noct had.

He decided to wake Prompto first. “Yo, Prompto, wake up.” He shook the blonde vigorously. Prompto jumped, his eyes wide open.

“I’m awake, I’m up!” he said, then fell back down on his pillow. “Gladio, why do you insist on torturing me to wake me up every morning. Why? Aren’t we like super good friends?”

“Yeah, which is why I didn’t just kick you.”

Prompto groaned. “Five more minutes, please? I swear!”

“Ignis is making breakfast.”

“I’m up!” Prompto leapt out of bed.

Gladio laughed and threw him his cleaned clothes. “Get dressed.”

Noct had mumbled something and rolled over. Prompto hastily threw his gear on then headed out to greet the day. Gladio knelt beside Noct and gently shook him, making sure he didn’t startle the prince.

“Noct,” he said, his voice soft. “Noct. It’s time to get up. Ignis is making breakfast.”

“Gladio?” Noct said, his eye fluttering open. “It’s so early though. Ughhhh.”

Gladio smiled down at his friend. “C’mon. We gotta hit the road soon. Don’t want the Imperials chasing us do we?”

Noct stretched out and yawned. “Fine, fine. I’m getting up.”

“Good.” Gladio threw the prince his clean and dry clothes. “Don’t wanna keep Specs waiting too long.”

Noct groaned again. “He’s been mad at me for years.”

“Yeah, better not make it worse!” He chuckled as he headed outside. Prompto was already highly animated and drinking coffee. Oh man. Gladio grabbed a mug and filled up a cup. He might need it with Prompto bouncing off the walls.

“Is his highness awake?” Ignis asked.

Gladio shrugged. “He was. Might’ve gone back to sleep. You never know. Though I ‘spose I could just carry him to the car if we need to.”

“Isn’t he supposed to be dignified?” Ignis laughed. “Though perhaps he wouldn’t care if it gave him an extra hour of sleep.”

“Talking shit?” Noct said, stepping out of the tent. He rubbed his eyes a couple times. “Coffee?”

“You hate coffee,” Prompto said.

Noct shrugged. “Gotta pretend.” He ran his hands through his unkempt hair. Ignis sighed. Gladio knew Ignis really wanted to go over and fix it. As a matter of fact, so did he. Instead Noct attempted to fix his own hair, grabbed some coffee and plopped on one of the folding chairs.

“Sun’s barely up,” Noct said.

“Well, your majesty,” Ignis stated, cracking eggs into the skillet. “We are on the run and keeping in one spot too long could prove dangerous with all the magitek engines flying around these days.”

Noct mumbled something just out of earshot.

Gladio decided that he could pack up the tent at least, and worry about the rest of camp after they all ate. After being on the road for a couple weeks, he’d gotten to be efficient at taking down camp. He rolled all the sleeping bags up, stored the pillows, and had the tent down and folded by the time Ignis was finished cooking.

Breakfast was good, though he ate his food a little too quickly. Along with Prompto, who also happened to eat to fast, he cleaned up after Ignis and finished packing up what he could. There was no reason not to do anything, and he always had a little too much energy in the morning.

After Noct had replenished his elemental stores, they were on the road again, the sun shining bright. Noctis had some of his music playing through the car, then decided to take a nap. Prompto was in the front seat talking to Ignis. Which meant it was time to get some reading in while he could—as it was one of the only times he felt he could read. Otherwise he was too busy worrying about protecting Noct.

He looked up every once in a while to check their surroundings and make sure they weren’t being followed to closely. It was a quiet drive though, nothing out of the ordinary. The sun was out, a few clouds flitting across the sky. Gladio took a deep breath, the cool air refreshing. He loved watching the trees on the roadside, the simple beauty of nature. Simply noticing shot a pang through his heart at the city he’d left behind and the people he’d lost. Noct would set that right. He had to.

They came to a small outpost, and Ignis slowed down and pulled over.

“Can we go shopping?” Prompto asked as Ignis parked the Regalia.

Noct slowly stretched and yawned, awoken from his nap. “Hmm?”

“An excellent idea, Prompto.”

“Gladio,” Prompto said. “C’mon let’s go.”

He shrugged and hopped out of the car. “Alright. Could use my expertise anyway.”

“Hey!” Prompto said. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He smiled and waved to Ignis and lead the way to the shop to shore up the gap in some of the restoratives. Never a bad idea. They _were_ running low on potions . . . . The convenience store had some old stock on their shelves, and he looked through some, hoping to find some foodstuffs to take with them. It had been a while since they’d been to a bigger settlement and could use some supplies. Perhaps they should head to Lestallum to stock up. Then he’d be able to see Iris.

“See anything we need?” Gladio called to Prompto.

Prompto was staring at two chocobo figurines, one a hideous shade of green, and the other a discolored yellow—or at least he hoped it was discolored.

“Oh. My. God. They have CHOCOBOS.” Prompto looked up at him, his eyes wide. “Chocobos. Come on, Gladio!”

“Yeah, I know what they are.” _Here it comes._

“You don’t understand their beauty and grace and how perfect they are.” He stared intensely at the figurines with some ungodly fascination. “Can I get one?”

Gladio shrugged. “Ask Noct. If he’s awake. But man, did ya have to pick out the atrocious shades?”

“It’s all they have,” Prompto said defensively. “Please?”

Gladio shut his eyes for a moment. “I don’t why you’re askin’ me.”

“Cuz you’re the only one here?” Prompto stared between the two chocobos in his hands. “Oh man, which one should I pick? Classic yellow or neon green?”

Gladio grabbed a basket and started putting some basic necessities in it. Things they actually needed. Though, he was sorely tempted to let Prompto pick one of them. It was nice to see someone still excited and attached to things out in the world. They would need his energy, he realized. Especially when the going got rough.

He sighed. “How much is it?”

“Two hundred gil.”

Gladio held out the basket. “Pick the yellow one. I don’t wanna have to see that hideous green one every day.”

“Really!? You mean it?” Prompto looked about twelve then and Gladio nodded once. “Oh man you’re the best. You’re my new favorite!”

And then he was attacked ferociously by all arms and legs in an awkward hug. Gladio laughed. “You know, you could have just bought it and we probably wouldn’t have noticed much.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, stepping away and running his hands through his hair. “I just got super excited, okay?”

Gladio chuckled. “I know what you mean. Same for me and new camping gear.”

“Totally! You get it!” Prompto bounced around as Gladio picked out a couple more things.

Ignis poked his head in to the store door. “Noct would like to grab something to eat at the Crow’s Nest before we head out. Meet you there in ten?”

“Sure thing Iggy.” Gladio headed to the counter. Prompto stopped him short of his destination though, digging through the basket.

“Think we need a couple more things,” he seemed to say to himself and grabbed a couple cans of food and a few more potions. “There!”

“Good call.” Gladio patted Prompto on the back. “Now, let’s get out of here and grub up.”

“Did I tell you’re my new favorite?”

“Yes, you did.”

“Noct is gonna be so jealous!”

Prompto had way too much energy. But it was good to see him having fun. Even in the darkest times, excitement was contagious.

“Yeah? You think so?” Gladio couldn’t help but smile.

“Yup!” Prompto replied. “I mean his best friend and his crush hanging out as new besties? Might just make him crazy.”

Gladio stopped cold. “Wait, what?”

“Nevermind!” Prompto side stepped his hand grabbing for him. “We gotta head over to the Crow’s Nest. Come on!”

_Shit._ “We aren’t done having this conversation.” Gladio headed to the counter to pay for all the merchandise, feeling his face turn red. Had this been . . . ? No, clearly not by Noct. This has Prompto’s flailing written all over it. He paid the woman behind the counter, thanking her and grabbing the two bags.

Gladio picked out the chocobo and tossed it to Prompto. “So,” he said, tugging on Prompto with his one free hand. “You said crush and best friend. I know he doesn’t like you that way or I’d be hearing humping all night long.”

“What? No!”

Gladio sighed. Well, could be worse, he thought. Hadn’t Noct said something to that effect ages ago? It must have been right when they were first training. It had been so embarrassing. Not that Noctis liked him. But that the Crown Prince of Lucis liked him, his shield. It was the whole thing. He was a few years older but at the time he’d felt so much older because Noctis never seemed his age; he seemed more like a lost boy than anything.

“Whoa big guy, you lost there?” Prompto said, flicking him in the arm.

“I’m fine. Let’s get this in the Regalia and head over to eat.”

Prompto led the way, opening the trunk for the supplies and Gladio stuffed them in the little remaining space. They might have to end up selling some of the garbage they’d found along the way. Iggy would help take care of that. He shook his head.

“Chow time?” Prompto asked, seeming a little nervous.

“Yeah, for sure. Beat ya there!” Gladio took off at a jog, laughing as Prompto ran to catch up, his little chocobo in hand. It was a short jog across the street. He saw Iggy in a booth with Noctis, both staring at the menu.

“I win!” Prompto declared and strutted into the Crow’s Nest.

“Cuz I let you.” Gladio headed to the booth and plopped down next to Ignis. Though he was friends with Prompto and Noct, he felt Iggy got him the best. They rarely had to say much to each other to know the other’s thoughts. He hoped Iggy would pick up on it.

“Glad you could join us,” Ignis said. “Just in time to order. Did you get all the supplies we needed?”

“Course,” he plucked the menu from Ignis fingers and poured over it. He’d probably just grab a burger and fries—make it simple. He handed back the menu to a slightly offended Ignis.

“Look Noct!” Prompto was saying. “It’s a freakin’ chocobo!”

“Yeah, so it is.” Noct looked at it. “Looks kinda old.” He took it from Prompto’s fingers, turning it over. “Nah, just a weird shade. Cool though.”

“Right? Gladio said I could get it.”

“Did he?” Noctis looked at him. It was hard to say what that look was trying to convey.

“Figured why not,” Gladio said, leaning back in the booth. “He’s a chocobo freak, why not have a little fun?”

“Indeed,” Ignis said. “We are in short supply of that these days. We should take comfort in the small joys.”

Noct didn’t say anything else, but handed the chocobo back. Prompto took it gingerly and then pretended it was prancing around and running around on the table. A man came by and took their orders.

“Ya know, if you like chocobos so much,” he indicated the figurine, “you should head to Wiz Chocobo Station. You got a map? I’ll mark it for you.”

“What!? Real live chocobos!?” Prompto hastily looked for their map—which ironically he usually had as self-appointed navigator. Ignis dug into his front jacket pocket and handed the map to the man who quickly marked it.

When the man left, Prompto turned eagerly to Noct. “Please. Can we go? I have to see them. Please?”

Noct took a deep breath. “Couldn’t hurt any could it? We don’t have all the time in the world, but a few side trips should be alright. What do you say Ignis?”

“We do have a schedule, though a few side trips might be exactly what we need. Especially as we will need to learn about more of the Royal Tombs. We can always discreetly ask around.”

Noct looked at Gladio, who shrugged.

“Settled then?” Noct looked at everyone.

“We are gonna see CHOCOBOS!” Prompto looked like he might pass out from excitement.

Gladio couldn’t help himself and started laughing. Ignis and Noctis joined a moment later. Then Prompto couldn’t help but laugh as well. Suddenly everything seemed less dense and dark.

Later that evening, as Gladio was setting up camp—much to Prompto’s disappointment, as he really wanted a motel—Ignis tapped him on the shoulder as he finished staking the tent. It had been a long day in the car and they’d had to take out a contingent of magitek troopers. He was looking forward to some rest.

“What’s up Iggy?”

“You’ve been unusually silent today,” Ignis said, crossing his arms. Noct and Prompto had gone for a walk around the perimeter again, leaving him with Ignis. “Especially after lunch.”

“Had a conversation with Prompto at the store,” Gladio shrugged, looking away from his friend. “Got blindsided.”

Ignis sighed, pushing up his glasses. “I’m assuming it wasn’t in regards to that awful chocobo toy.”

“No.” Gladio sat on one of the camp chairs, knowing this meant a full on conversation. No sense in avoiding it, right?

Ignis sat beside him.

“You got cooking to do, don’t you?” Gladio asked.

Ignis gave him a reassuring smile. “Decided to be simple this evening. I admit I’m more tired than I care to be.”

“Yeah, been a day.” Gladio knew there was no getting around this conversation. He’d known Ignis for years—ever since they were both assigned to help Noctis. That’d been so many years ago, it felt like a different life. “Prompto told me Noct has a crush on me.”

Ignis leaned forward, but remained quiet.

“I’m not sure what to do Iggy. I mean, Noct told me so himself back when we were first training together. I was sixteen and thought it was just because I was someone being nice to him. I didn’t say much. Didn’t discourage or encourage. I just tried to be there, you know, as a friend.”

“Go on.”

“Iris has always been the one to talk about Noct,” Gladio reminisced. “First couple years it was just about how brave and kind he was. Then it morphed into how sad and lonely he looked sometimes; how beautifully fragile he appeared. I’ve always had a soft spot for him, you know that Iggy. I just don’t know what to do then. He seemed so much younger than he really was, that I never gave much thought about it until the last couple years. He’s come of age.”

Ignis murmured that he was still listening.

Gladio looked about to make sure they were still alone. He could see Prompto’s tuft of blonde hair in the distance and could see Noct there with him as a darker dark.

“I’m worried about Iris. I know she’s safe enough, but still.”

“Come now, we weren’t discussing your sister.”

“Damnit Iggy, always catching me.”

Ignis gave him a knowing look. “Continue on. You know I won’t judge anything until I hear the whole story.”

Gladio took a deep breath. “Ever since Noct helped Iris out, I’ve learned to care for him. After Iris, he’s the one I care the most about. The one I think about when he’s not around. The one who fills my dreams.” He chuckled to himself. “Don’t worry, Iggy, you’re next on the list. I . . . want to make sure he’s always safe. I want to protect him. I want to let him come to me as broken or as whole as he is.”

“It’s different than Iris. I want to protect her too. But even if I don’t see her or if I don’t hear from her I know she’ll be alright. She’s strong and resourceful and has friends. With Noctis, I want to scoop him up, tell him it’ll be alright, that he has me. I’ve done it too.”

Gladio paused.

“You love him, Gladio,” Ignis stated. “You can say that, you know.”

“I know. I want to kiss him, Ignis.” He put his head into his hands and stared at the glowing runes of the haven. “I want to pull him tight and never let him go. You’re right, like you have been for so long. I love him. Back then, I wanted to protect him from me. He had a duty to marry Lunafreya. Still does.”

“Thank you for sharing, Gladio.” Ignis rested his hand on Gladio’s shoulder. “You are stronger for it. Do not worry about sparing Noct his feelings. He is stronger than you give him credit for. Luna, dear soul that she is, understands Noctis far more than either of us do. She was there after the accident. She loves him with all her heart. Whether or not the wedding is still on depends on her survival—though again, she is stronger than she looks. That is a bridge you both will have to cross when you get there.”

He kept his eye on Prompto, making sure they were still out of earshot, though they’d almost made the whole perimeter—even if it took longer than expected. Perhaps they were having the same such conversation.

“What do I do, Iggy? I’m just his over-glorified bodyguard. What do about Iris?”

“Do not sell yourself short,” Ignis chastised. “If he cares for you that much, as I no doubt he does, then it is simply a meeting. Remember Gladiolus, the times are different. Insomnia is in our hearts, but we are in the wilds. As for your sister, it is not up to her to decide Noct’s feelings. She cares, but I think she has given up hope for him.”

“She’ll be devastated and heartbroken. And she’ll be mad at me. I can’t bear that thought.”

“She’s young, but give her more credit than that. She has a fighter’s heart. After all, she is an Amicitia.” Ignis stood up. “Time to make dinner. I decided on Cup Noodles. I knew you’d need a pick-me-up after our conversation.”

“You’re the best, Iggy.”

Ignis patted him on the back and headed over to heat the water. Gladio judged he had a couple minutes max to make a call. He had to talk to his sister. Even if he couldn’t tell what he’d just told Ignis, he wanted to hear her voice.

He punched the call button.

“Gladdy!” her excited voice said. “I’d been a bit worried. Haven’t heard much from you. How are you? How’s Iggy and Prompto? And Noct?”

He could hear the note of unrequited love in her voice. _Be strong, Gladio._

“We’re alright. Camping tonight. We’ve still got a lot to do. Just wanted to check in. Keeping safe?”

“Yup! Jared and Talcott are keeping me company. I’m so glad Jared got me out of the city. Hey, he’s got some extensive notes about Lucis. You guys should come by. I think some of these might be royal tombs but we aren’t sure.”

“Hey, not a bad idea, sis.” Gladio missed her and hearing her voice filled him with happiness. “Keep safe as long as you can, okay? When we get to Lestallum, we’ll all hang out, promise.”

“Really?” She sighed. “Oh Gladdy, I miss you so much. I miss home.”

“Me too. Me too, Iris.” Noct was coming up the hill, Prompto dancing around him. How did that kid still have so much energy after they day they had? “Love you, sis. We’ll see you real soon.”

“Love you too, bro. Take care and be cautious. I don’t wanna lose anyone else.”

“You won’t lose me. I’m too tough.”

She laughed. “Okay. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.” He hung up the phone and sighed. This journey was much harder than he imagined it being. He had to wonder if King Regis knew . . . .

“Ignis,” Prompto called out. “What’s the eats?”

“Cup Noodles.”

Noctis laughed. “Oh man, reminds me of my old place and the time I tried to cook. Hey, mind if we spend some of the day here tomorrow? Prompto and I found this great spot. I swear I saw fish jumping out of the water and would love to catch some.”

Ignis and Gladio looked at each other, Ignis nodding once. _So. This would be it then._

“Yeah,” Gladio said scratching his head. “We can take a break. Should head to Lestallum too. Iris said Jared might have a lead.”

“Would be good to see them,” Noct said.

“Yeah,” Prompto said. “Maybe we can see the chocobos on the way?”

Gladio clapped Prompto on the back. “Might just be able to. Just don’t keep Iris waiting.”

“R-right!”

Gladio sat with his dinner in hand (three cups would suffice) and finally relaxed into the evening. He joined in some of the banter, more at peace than he had been in days. As the night wore on, he pulled out a book and read by firelight as Noct and Prompto played on their phones and looked through some pictures Prompto had taken. Ignis wrote in his journal about possible culinary delights—which of course, he wanted to try.

All in all, it had been a good day.

***

For once, Noctis had awoken with the rising sun, even so far as to beat Gladio to the punch. As soon as he stepped outside of the tent, he heard a rustling, and Ignis yawned and stretched.

“Morning,” Noctis said.

“Good morning,” Ignis replied. “Shall I prepare something for you?”

“Sure. Planning on heading out fishing soon.” Noctis stretched and looked around. It was always weird to be surrounded by wild, untamed nature.

“Very well,” Ignis said, rummaging through some of the food. Noctis itched to head to the fishing hole, but knew he should eat something first. “The fish will be waiting for you, Noct.”

“I know, I just wanna go.”

“Impatient as always,” Ignis said fondly. “Come now. Mind helping?”

Noctis shrugged. “What can I do?”

“Crack the eggs into the skillet, while I get the coffee going. If you can, also pull out some bread?”

At the first smell of coffee, Gladio came up from the tent, stretching, and of course wearing very little clothing. Noctis hurriedly looked back to his task, which he wasn’t even sure Ignis needed him for.

“Thank you, Noct,” Ignis said, his voice sincere. “I shall have something for you soon.”

Noct washed his hands then dug out his phone. Sitting on a camping chair, he checked his games, trying to avoid looking a much else. He really wanted to get to that fishing spot—though with any luck he’d be able to stay there most of the day, and with minimal interruptions.

Prompto, roused by the smell of cooking food, tumbled out of the tent, his usual ungraceful self. He grabbed coffee from Gladio and plopped next to Noctis. Gladio and Ignis were talking, thought Noctis wasn’t paying attention.

“Morning, Noct.” Prompt slurred the coffee, relishing the drink.

“Morning.” Noctis turned to his friend. “I’m so ready to fish.”

Prompto cracked an eye open. “You’re weird. You know that? Nature is best kept outside and people are best kept inside.”

“I’m weird? Looks who’s talking.”

Prompto floundered for a moment. “You. You are the weird one. I’ll stand by my statement. But your my weirdo.”

Noctis chuckled.

“Maybe this means Ignis will cook us something delicious. Oh man, I could totally go for fish stew. Or fried fish. Or fish fillet. Or—”

“I get it, I get. I’ll make sure to catch enough for you to eat for a week.”

“Oh man, Noct. You’re my best pal in the whole wide world.”

“I know,” Noctis said, grinning.

“Breakfast, your highness.” Ignis served Noctis a plate of hot, fluffy eggs and toast with pan-fried lunch meat. It was phenomenal. The party at in relative silence, the only sounds were the rustling of the trees and the birds chirping. The quiet was difficult to get used to. If he concentrated enough, he could pretend it was his mother’s garden, though the distant sounds of traffic still managed to reach that safe space.

When finished, he set the plate on the ground. “Alright. I’m off. The fish can’t wait any longer for me.”

“I’ll go with ya,” Gladio said, grabbing a book. “Maybe you’ll let me give it a go for once.”

Prompto got up and stretched and gave him a secretive thumbs up behind Gladio’s back. Noctis could really have smacked him for that. “Maybe, big guy. No promises.”

“I shall stay here and tend to the camp. There is a lot of maintenance I should attend to.”

“Yeah!” Prompto said, clapping an arm around Ignis. “I’ll help you out, Specs. Fishing is the most boring thing in the world.”

“Ah, well, then, best be off.” Ignis waved them away.

Noctis was suddenly nervous. This totally smacked of a set-up. But there wasn’t much he could do under the circumstances except go fishing. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gone with Gladio before. Just it was a little different. Had Prompto said anything to Gladio yesterday? They _had_ gone to the store together.

Noctis shook his head, grabbed the chair he’d been sitting in, and headed toward the spot he’d found with Prompto last night. Gladio fell in beside him. They didn’t speak the short walk over to the pond. There was a dock of sorts that jutted out into the water, the wood a little warped and old. But he’d be fine if he fell in. It was just water after all.

Noctis unfolded the chair and settled in, pulling out his favorite cap and jamming it over his unruly hair to keep the worst of the sun off his face. From thin air, he materialized his favorite rod and his tackle box and thought about which lure he’d want to use. He settled for something a little brighter, and cast the line out into the water.

Gladio pulled up a chair nearby and pulled out his book to read.

Noctis tried to ignore Gladio sitting there. It was going to be difficult. He instead concentrated on the task at hand. He relaxed into his chair, loosely holding the rod, jiggling it a bit to see if he could get a bite.

It didn’t take long to lose himself in fishing. It was comfortable to sit there, letting his thoughts wander while occasionally recasting the line. Nothing so far, but he’d seen fish swimming so he knew they were there, it was only a matter of time.

He breathed deep, and pulled in the line and changed out the lure to something a little different, a dark blue, and tried his luck. No sooner had the line finished casting than he got a bite. He pushed up from his chair, standing to get a better grip and leverage. He could feel Gladio’s eyes on his back. He fought with the fish on the line, swaying back and forth, tugging gently, reeling it in as fast as he dared.

Suddenly the fish darted fast to his left and Noctis almost lost the line, but managed to let enough slack go that it didn’t break. He redoubled his efforts. Sweating now, the rod was slippery in his hands, but he remained steady, and reeled in the fish closer and closer until he could reach down from the end of the dock and pull it out of the water.

“Nice catch,” Gladio commented. “Looks to be an edible one.”

“Thanks.” Noctis examined it closer. “Trevally, looks like.”

“I’d say.”

“Not sure which type.” Noctis frowned at the fish, like it would give him answers. “Did you bring something to put it in?”

“Yeah.” Gladio held out a bucket. Noctis gently untangled the fish and dropped it in with a thud.

“One down, lots more to go,” he said, more to himself.

“Gotta feed a small army.” Gladio chuckled. “Lemme know if you wanna break. I’ll gladly step in and show you how it’s done.”

“No way!” Noctis said, checking his line. It should hold for a while yet. He had plenty more in his tackle box. He cast the line out again.

Gladio harrumphed and went back to reading his book. Noctis sat back down after a couple minutes. He sighed. Something had changed, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Gladio was acting the same. Noctis thought he was too.

It was Gladio that spoke up after a couple minutes. “You miss home too, don’t you?”

“Everyday,” Noctis said. “It’s hard to believe.”

Gladio sighed. “I’m lucky Iris is okay. And that Jared made it out. Without him, I could have lost her too.”

“Yeah.” Noct recast the line, hoping for a bite. “I miss my dad. I’ve always missed him.”

Gladio set his book down on the dock and pulled off his boots, sticking his feet in the water. “I understand.”

“You’re gonna scare the fish away.”

“Nah,” Gladio said, kicking his feet gently in the water.

“Whatever,” Noctis said, suddenly frustrated by everything. He was pissed about his dad ignoring him all those years, about how unfair it was.

“I’m just saying, I understand.” Gladio wasn’t facing him. “My dad wasn’t at home a lot of the time either. I’m beginning to see how it was for him. For your father, too.” Gladio took a deep breath. “Look at us now. I’m here with you. Iris is in Lestallum. My duty is to protect you no matter what. My dad was there to protect his majesty, no matter what. King Regis’s duty was to protect his people. Including you.”

“What are you saying?” Noct still held the rod, tighter than he should have. He tried to relax his grip.

“I’m saying that he didn’t necessarily want to do what he did. I’m sure he wanted to spend more time with you, but with the empire breathing down his neck he had little choice. Not saying it was the best or worst one, but he chose what he felt was the greater good.”

“You think he knew?”

“Yeah.” Gladio kicked his feet in the water again, sending ripples halfway across the pond.

Noct’s lure bobbed up and down gently. It was getting a little warm, he took off his hat and set it on the dock. He stuck the pole between two boards and took off his boots to stick his feet in the water as well. Not like it would do any harm. And it felt good between his toes.

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Noct’s voice was quiet. “Why couldn’t he say something to me.”

“Dunno. Guess he wanted to protect you until the end.”

Noct had yet to pick the rod up out of the boards, but it wasn’t moving. Something stirred in his gut, spreading up to his face and through his finger tips. He choked back something, though his eyes were dry and then he couldn’t help it. Low sobs, as if they were pulled from him, echoed off the trees surrounding the pond.

He felt Gladio’s arms around him, pulling him close. He let go of everything, crying as he had wanted to cry for what seemed years. Gladio said nothing, just gently rubbed his back, resting his head on Noct’s. Even through is own pain, he could feel Gladio’s just out of reach. He wanted to help too. He tugged gently on Gladio’s jacket and hugged his friend tight.

“I’m sorry for your loss too. I don’t know if I said that before. Your dad and mine were close. I know how much your dad meant to mine. And he’d be sorry for your loss too. Blame himself I think.”

Gladio smiled, though it was weak and pain-filled. Tears leaked out of his eyes, though Noct could tell he wanted to let go. Noct hugged him tighter, crying too, for all the losses they’d both endured. Gladio let go of his posturing, Noct felt, and together they both cried, releasing the most painful moments they’d been keeping to themselves for too long.

Noct didn’t want to let go. He breathed in the calm, reassuring scent of Gladio. The same scent that had been there for the last seven years as a bastion of safety. He gently wiped his eyes with his free hand. Gladio was still clinging to him, still crying and though Noct felt better, he consoled his friend as he had been consoled earlier. In a moment though, Gladio was wiping his eyes and laughing at himself.

“Caught crying,” he said ruefully. “Would you think of that?”

Noct smiled. He wanted to tell Gladio about his feelings, right then and there. Get it out into the open, but the rod jerked and only reflex allowed Noct to grab it before it fell in the water. Soon, with Gladio’s help, he pulled another Trevally up out of the water and dropped it into the bucket.

Noct vanished the rod and turned to Gladio. “Thanks for being there for me, always.”

“Nothing to it,” Gladio said. “It’s what I’m here for.”

“Just hope I can be there for you,” Noct sat back down the edge and stuck his feet in the water. Gladio sat beside him.

“Done for today?”

“No. Still got plenty of time left. Just wanted to take a break is all. Maybe have a snack or something.”

“Not a bad idea.” Gladio looked into the water. “Something’s on my mind though.”

Noct rested his hand on Gladio’s thigh. “What is it?”

“Prompto let something slip yesterday, I think. While we were shopping. He said—”

Noctis gripped Gladio’s thigh a little tighter than he meant to.

“Ouch, what was that for?”

“I doubt he ‘let it slip,’” Noct said. “I told him a story from a long time ago after he was pestering me about you. He said, ‘Don’t worry bro, I got your back.’”

“Little shit,” Gladio said.

“Yeah,” Noct sighed. “I’m sorry I even mentioned it to him. You know how he can be.”

“Don’t be,” Gladio said, resting his hand over Noct’s. “I’m pretty sure I know the story you told him. That one day when you couldn’t concentrate? Well, worse than normal.”

“Yeah. That one.”

“Not sure how you remember it, but for me it was unexpected. Out of the blue. You were so young, Noct. I was sixteen, and to hear that from someone so young, someone you are meant to protect? I didn’t think about you that way. I couldn’t. It wasn’t until you were older that I saw you differently. My feelings for you could never cloud my judgment. I could never let you know. You’d changed. I mean, you were always set to wed Lady Lunafreya and I figured you’d outgrown whatever had happened.”

“I never did,” Noctis said. He kept his eyes glued to Gladio’s face, but the other man stared at the water, not meeting his gaze. “I just couldn’t bring myself to say it to you again. I didn’t want to cause you pain or embarrassment. You were meant to protect me and that kind of power? I couldn’t just force myself on you.”

Gladio chuckled, but still didn’t meet his gaze. Gently, Noctis reached out and cupped his chin, trying to guide Gladio to look at him. Slowly, those amber eyes met his and Noct sucked in a breath at how open, how vulnerable Gladio looked. Tentatively, Noct reached up and kissed him, their lips barely touching for a moment before Noctis opened his eyes and leaned back.

Gladio’s eyes were closed, but he opened them after a moment. “Noct.”

“Yeah?”

Gladio gave him the most brilliant smile he’d ever seen. The stars and heavens couldn’t out-watt that smile. “Come back, please.”

Obliging, Noct cupped Gladio’s face in both his hands and kissed him on the lips, still gentle, still chaste. The feeling of those lips against his own was transformative. Years seemed to melt away, time stopped and he could only feel Gladio, only taste Gladio, only breath Gladio. It brought him to that moment so long ago.

It was everything he had dreamed of and more. Gladio was warm, hard muscle, but his lips were soft forgiveness. He felt thirteen again, for a moment. This was what he had been waiting for for so long. He pushed a little more, a little farther, reaching more for Gladio. And Gladio let him.

Noct pulled away again, his hands somehow in Gladio’s hair. It was coarse and full and felt so right in his hands.

Gladio gave him a look he’d swore he’d seen before, but not on Gladio. Somewhere between love and adoration and caring. Gladio rested his forehead on Noct’s, their eyes close. Like being next to the sun.

“Still want that snack, my prince?”

A shiver ran down Noct’s spine. He’d never heard those words, never felt them so deeply. _His_ prince. Yes. He could be that.

“Yeah.” Noct smirked. “But I have a surprise for you.”

Gladio looked intrigued. “And what might that be?”

“First, you have to agree to cleaning the fish for Ignis. He won’t have it any other way and it’s icky.”

Gladio burst out laughing. It took him a minute to catch his breath. “Okay, I’ll do the cleaning.”

Noct uncrossed his arm and summoned the fishing rod and handed it to Gladio. “Just until I get back, okay?”

Gladio took the rod, inspecting it. “Sure. I’ll make sure to catch more than you’ve managed to get all morning.”

“Hey!” Noct batted at Gladio’s shoulder. “I won’t be gone that long.”

He heard footsteps on the dock and spun around. Ignis stood there, a plate in hand of very tasty looking cracker things. Ignis pushed his glasses into place and came closer.

“Hope I’m not interrupting,” he murmured. “I figured you’d be hungry, Noct. So I whipped this up. Had to slap away a certain chocobo freak to make sure they weren’t all eaten though I wasn’t entirely successful in fending him off.”

Noct then noticed several seemed to be missing. Noct reached out and grabbed on and popped it into his mouth. It was good. Salty and a little fishy. Perhaps some of the smoked canned fish they’d bought at one of the stores along the way?

“Nope not interrupting at all,” Noct said, reaching out for another. “Theses are good Iggy.”

Gladio backed up and reached over Noct to swipe a few and stuffed them into his mouth. “Omgd.” He swallowed. “Damn Specs, these are good. Noct’s caught a couple. We should get a couple more, don’t you think?”

Ignis looked into the bucket. “Trevally. Yes, if you can get a couple more we should be able to dine fairly well this evening. If you get can manage more, I shall smoke some overnight and we can have that on the go. Would be much easier to work with than canned.”

“Where’s Prompto?” Gladio asked.

“He fell back asleep with his chocobo in hand. I’ll send him to get wood for later.”

Noct nodded. “Thanks Ignis, it’s like you know me.”

Ignis half-smiled and pushed his glasses up again. “That I do, your highness. Need anything else or shall I leave you two to fishing?”

Noct scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed. “I’m good.”

“Same,” Gladio said. “Though you can totally leave the snacks. Wouldn’t want Prince Noctis to get hungry.”

“Or you?” Ignis smirked.

“Exactly.” Gladio laughed.

Ignis left the plate on one of the chairs and headed back to camp. Before Noct could so much as reach for the fishing rod, Gladio had cast it out into the water.

“Hey!” Noct said.

“Nah you said I could fish for a bit.” Gladio held the rod above Noct’s head so it was out of reach.

“Jerk.” Noct bent over to pick up the book Gladio had been reading. “Classics?”

“You should try them,” he said. “Might learn something yet.”

Noct sat on the chair and leafed through the pages, remembering having to read this book for school once. It was worn, like it had seen better days. The pages were a little dirty and the spine was well-worn and smooth.

“How many times have you read this?” Noct asked.

“Dunno? Maybe four, five times?”

“Huh.” Noct settled in and began to read while Gladio fished. It wouldn’t hurt him to read a little, would it? He’d read a chapter and then two. He was feeling a bit tired and looked up to check on Gladio.

The older man was sitting in the chair Noct had brought, the bucket close to him. Noct peered in to see three fish. He’d missed that from reading. Hmm. How had that happened? He set the book down.

“I think it’s high time I returned to the task.” Noct tapped Gladio on the shoulder.

Gladio looked up. “Oh, I thought you’d fallen asleep. Were you reading the whole time?” At Noct’s nod, he added, “Good for you. Maybe I’ll get you to finish it before we are done. Wouldn’t that be something.”

“Would be something else if you’d caught more dinner.” Noct crowded Gladio and attempted to snatch the rod.

“Hey, hey,” Gladio protested. “I’m working here. Don’t interrupt a professional.”

Noct laughed. “A professional? If anyone is a professional, it’s me.” He reached over and tried to grab the rod again, but Gladio raised it higher. The line jerked.

“See?” Noct said, jumping back. “Without me, no bite!”

Gladio grunted and started to reel in the fish. Noct sat back and watched as Gladio slowly brought the fish in, bit by bit, until it was close enough and then snatched it out of the water. It was another Trevally, about the same size as the others.

“Not bad, Gladio.”

“Maybe we should pick up a second pole next time we are in town.” Gladio inspected the fish, then set in the bucket. Noct took it then, and moved it to just under the dock with a little water around it to keep the fish cool.

“My turn,” Noct said. “We’ve got about six hours ‘til dark.”

“More or less.” Gladio handed him the rod back and Noct inspected the line and lure and decided spool a new line in. It took a few minutes and then he was ready to cast. In moments, the lure was out bobbing in the water and he felt at peace again.

“So.” Noct sat, adjusting the chair.

Gladio pulled his closer and sat down as well. “So?”

“What does this mean?”

Gladio shrugged and looked out at the pond. “Dunno. Means whatever we want it to mean.”

“Yeah.” Noct curled up on the chair and rested his head on Gladio’s shoulder, keeping the rod loose in his grip. “That okay?”

“Perfectly fine.” Gladio shifted a bit to make it a little more comfortable for him. He didn’t wrap an arm around him, most likely to keep him free to move to fish if needed. It proved to be a wise a choice.

They were only out there another half-hour as Noct caught three more. Noct vanished the rod. He stuffed his feet back into his boots and put the hat back on, then grabbed the chairs. “I’ll take all the stuff back to camp while you clean. That cool?”

Gladio shrugged. “Sure. Better to clean down here. Let Iggy know we have seven total. He’ll know what to.”

“Right.” Noct stopped and kissed Gladio gently on the cheek before heading up. He swore Gladio blushed.

Back at camp, Ignis was busy sewing a few of their garments. Prompto was scrubbing and cleaning some of their equipment. The camp was somewhat in disarray, with half their stuff scattered around the ground.

“What’s all this?” Noct set down the two chairs where they’d have the fire later.

“I’ve decided to go through everything.” Ignis looked up from his stitch work. “Prompto is doing some cleaning. Next time we are in town, we’ve got quite a bit to unload. Most of it is junk that we don’t need.”

“Agreed,” Noct said. He toed a few of the objects. “What is this anyway?”

“Gladio and I have picked the battlefield to make sure we took anything that seemed of value. We can sell what we don’t need to fund our trip, as the currency is different and we do not have access to the royal bank.”

“Right.”

“Noct,” Prompto said, sounded beaten. “Help. I’m dying here. Ignis is a slave driver.”

“Nah buddy.” Noct walked over to his friend and clapped him on the back. “You’ll be alright. We caught seven fish. Gladio’s cleaning them now. I’m gonna go make sure we brought everything back.”

“Very good,” Ignis chimed in. “I’ll start preparations for dinner after I’ve finished up.”

“Mind if I make some lunch?”

Prompto stopped and sat up. “Lunch? I could go for some of that man. I’m so hungry. Ignis wouldn’t let me have anything to eat.”

“If I recall correctly,” Ignis said, stabbing the fabric of Noct’s pants, “you sampled quite a bit of Prince Noctis’s snack.”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Noct said. “Don’t worry Prompto, I’ll make sure you eat.”

“My hero!” Prompto said. He sighed and then worked on cleaning the pot he’d been working on for a while. “My arms hurt.” In a lower voice he whispered to Noct, “Anything happen man? Please tell me. I’m so bored.”

Noct laughed but gave Prompto the thumbs up sign. “I’ll be back in a bit. Might wanna cool the fish until it’s dinner time, Iggy.”

“Indeed.”

“Help me out Noct, c’mon that’s not enough!”

Noctis waved over his shoulder, heading back to the pond. Gladio was hunched down by the water, splashing around. Hopefully cleaning himself off. As he got closer, the smell of fish became stronger. Gladio turned around to watch him coming and raised a hand.

“All done?” Noct said when he got closer.

“Yeah, just cleaning up a bit.” Gladio grabbed the bucket. “Came to check up on me?”

“Wanted to make sure we got everything. I’ll grab the tray and your book.”

“Should be it.” Gladio waited.

Noct jogged over to grab the two objects and then fell in beside Gladio. Soon they were in the shade of trees and within sight of camp. Noct stopped for a moment. Gladio followed suit and looked back at him.

“You alright, Noct?”

“Yeah,” Noct said. “I think. Just . . . a sec. Hold on.” He flipped his cap around and kissed Gladio on the lips. “Wanted to sneak another one.”

“Worried about Iggy or Prompto? I’m pretty sure they both know and don’t give a fuck.”

Noct shrugged. “It’s gonna be a bit weird at first, I think. But you’re right.”

Gladio grinned and kissed Noct. “Course I’m right. You gotta stay outta your head. It’ll be fine.”

Noct led the way up the ramp to the camp and deposited the tray next to Prompto and the book he placed on a chair. It was time to have some real lunch, then clean up and relax until it was time to eat again.

He had made the right call. They had all needed a little time to rest and recuperate. Didn’t hurt that he’d been able to kiss Gladio for the first time. He was feeling pretty good. With Gladio by his side and Prompto and Ignis there, he felt like he could take on the entire empire. As heir to the Lucis throne, it was his duty to take his rightful place and to take back his home. He could do it.

***

Later that evening, as the fire burned lower and the fish being smoked was moved around, Gladio found himself facing Noct. The quiet prince looked up into his eyes, saying something secret. He’d known Noct for so long it was easy enough to translate. Gladio took Noct under his arm and they both watched the fire for a moment longer.

Ignis smiled, a brief flash of white, at the sight. Prompto looked positively giddy—but for once refrained from speaking and didn’t take a picture, though it would only be a matter of time. Gladio was grateful. So they both knew and it would be quite alright. Noct’s arm came up and wrapped around his waist, and he pressed himself more firmly to his side. Gladio welcomed the closeness.

He yawned and looked down at the mess of dark hair just below his chin. Gladio gently led Noct away from the fire and into the tent. It was time to settle down for the night. Noct came willing.

Gladio unzipped his sleeping bag, as he usually did—it wasn’t really cold enough to warrant it—and lay on the cushioned softness. Noct sat down next to him. A weird sight for sure, to see Noct so tall. But Noct made no move and sat there, looking at him. He’d seen that look many times before, only he refused to believe what it meant.

Noct reached out and gently rested his fingertips against Gladio’s head, the shaved side that was starting to grow in too thick. He looked into Noct’s eyes to silently tell him it was alright.

Gently, those hands explored his head, touching his hair like a breeze. Gladio shuddered at the intimacy, at the sheer lightness and control. He continued to watch Noct’s face, a change had come upon it, Noct’s stern and closed expression had softened, had opened. It was a side Gladio had only ever seen once, in a moment alone in the garden. Noct was totally unguarded and vulnerable.

Gladio said nothing, but reached for Noct’s other hand and held it gently, rubbing circles in the back of his hand, aware of just how they differed from his own. Slowly, Noct came closer and lay down beside him, their noses inches apart. Gladio was reminded of how Iris used to love to come up to him late nights when their father wasn’t home and curl up beside and watch, just like this. Only Noct’s gaze was mature, equal and knowing.

Noct raised his fingers and traced the scar over his eye, sighing. As if it where somehow his fault. But still he was silent. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them up, dark against his pale skin.

“Can I share your bag?” Noct’s words were soft, like a gentle rain on parched land.

“Of course,” Gladio said, his voice thick and low.

Noct smiled and sat up. He reached over to his own sleeping bag and pulled it closer. Unzipping it, he spread it out next to them for a moment. Then he pulled his boots off and set them outside the tent. Gladio followed suit, both of them divesting their bodies of clothing. Gladio watched as Noct shyly pulled his shirt over his head. It wasn’t as if he’d never seen the prince without a shirt on, but it was different tonight. Gladio peeled his tank off and tossed it to the side. Then his pants came off and he settled back down on the sleeping bag. Noct came back a moment later, shivering a little, and pulled his sleeping bag over them like a blanket.

Noct adjusted their makeshift blanket over them and then curled up next to him, resting his head on Gladio’s chest. Gladio wrapped an arm around Noct and held him close, relishing how cool the prince’s skin was compared to his own. No wonder he liked being all bundled up. Gladio matched the prince’s breathing—slow and steady.

They lay there for some moments, Noct moving to get comfortable. Gladio was slowly drifting to sleep, ever aware of where Noct was. Then he woke more fully to Noct shifting up like he was leaving. Which would be preposterous. It was difficult to see in the darkness, but then he felt Noct’s hand on his chest, and a pressing and then Noct’s lips were on his own. Gladio, fully awake now, gave in to the pressure, the soft pursing against his lips. Taking a huge breath, Gladio leaned up on one arm, pulling Noct closer with the other and _kissed_ him.

Gladio wanted more from Noct, wanted to take everything he could as if he’d been denied everything until now. He kissed, hard as he dared and Noct responded eagerly, cupping the back of Gladio’s head and trying to mash his body into Gladio’s. Noct moved again, straddling his chest. Gladio fell back and used his now free hand to card Noct’s hair. It was soft unlike his own.

Their lips pressed and teeth clashed. Gladio wished to taste every inch of Noct’s mouth and Noct, seemingly of the same mind. He breathed hard through his nose, his lungs a billows to the heat rising between them, stocking the furnace of desire. Noct began writhing, grinding against him. Gladio gave no secondary thought. He lived for this very reason alone.

Then Noct moaned against his lips and stilled, collapsing onto his shoulder, his breath heavy and labored. Gladio rubbed his back, knowing full-well what happened.

“Sorry,” Noct mumbled into his ear. “Didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s okay,” Gladio whispered back. “Happens.”

“I feel so—”

But Gladio didn’t let him finish, instead kissing him on the lips again and pulled him close. He rolled over on his side, taking Noct with him and held him. Noct, still facing him, looked him in the eye.

“I . . . .”

“No need to apologize,” Gladio said, his voice still low and quiet. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on. But just because he was didn’t mean he had to do anything about it. Simply feeling it was enough for now.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Noct nuzzled closer. “I just . . . never imagined it’d be like this.”

Gladio stroked Noct’s back and hair. “You bet your ass you’ll make it up.”

Noct chuckled. “I can feel you, you know. I can help take care of that.”

Gladio shrugged as best he could. “You don’t need it,” he said. “Just proves the point, I suppose.”

Noct didn’t mind those words, and began rubbing against him again, a more rhythmic manner and Gladio, now very aware of where Noct was, could not complain or think. He could only feel the gyrations and the heavy breath on his neck, the teeth against his skin, the wetness of lips upon his own and his ears, tasting and sampling until he shuddered several times against Noct, the dark of night coming over him once more.

Gladio breathed deep and sighed, content. More content than he would have been if left alone, but . . . he supposed Noct wanted to make him feel good. Wanted to see how he reacted. Bastard.

Satiated for the moment, he let his hands explore the prince’s unruly hair and in turn, Noct traced parts of the tattoo across his chest. Noct kissed him once more, and Gladio began to slowly drift off to sleep again, totally uncaring of the wetness in his undergarments. Not long before he slipped fully into sleep, he heard rustling and quiet sounds of Ignis and Prompto retiring for the night. He did not care. Noct was in his arms, safe. And he felt more alive, more full of purpose than ever. This was how he was meant to live.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ship. Please jump on with me! I've got two more fics planned right now and I wanna write more. Rejoice, cry and squee with me. I'm all about that Gladnoct life! THEY GIVE ME SO MANY FEELS OKAY?
> 
> hbrooks01.tumblr.com


End file.
